Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a hair product application device for applying a hair product composition that is dispensed directly from a glove and more specifically relate to a glove having one or more blister packs that comprise a rupturable membrane that dispenses the hair product composition in response to an internal or external pressure of sufficient force to rupture the membrane.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In the hair styling industry, conventional disposable gloves are typically utilized to protect the wearer's hands from exposure to dyes and other harmful chemicals that may stain or otherwise damage the skin. There are also numerous gloves designed for use in other industries in which dispensing, spreading, or otherwise dispersing a substance other than the glove material itself may be desirable. Generally, this is accomplished through the use of an absorbent material or pad on the glove that is used to absorb and redistribute a liquid when placed in contact with a substance of appropriate viscosity for absorption and redistribution. While these previously known gloves are suitable for their respective purposes, they are unsuitable for direct dispensing and application of a hair styling product composition onto a glove wearer's or other individual's hair or scalp.